


Comfort Zone

by shirasade



Category: Verbotene Liebe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coitus Interruptus, M/M, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-27
Updated: 2009-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian had never really considered himself sexually adventurous. Until Olli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Zone

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: couch, experiment

Christian had never really considered himself sexually adventurous. Until Olli.

Olli brought out a whole new side in Christian, one that did things he had never considered before. Currently they were on the couch in the living room, and Christian was fully occupied taking as much of Olli's cock into his mouth as he could, jerking the rest with his right hand. His left hand was wedged inside his open jeans and boxers, stroking himself.

He had not yet done this very often, but he already knew that there were few things sexier than teasing Olli to the point where he forgot restraint and courtesy, barely managing not to thrust up into Christian's mouth. It was uncomfortable - he had a crick in his neck, tired jaws and aching knees, but Christian suspected he could come just doing this. To up the stakes he let go of his own cock and slid his hand underneath Olli, cupping his balls and teasing his scrotum. Then, tasting slight bitterness on his tongue, he pulled away, grinning when Olli protested. With a sly smirk he leaned down and took first one then the other of Olli's balls into his mouth.

"Fuck, Christian!" Olli swore and Christian redoubled his efforts, jerking and sucking as rhythmically as he could, then switching back to Olli's cock. The maneuvre had been a full success, Olli was close. But then Olli's hands suddenly stilled his movements and forced him to look up. Olli's eyes were impossibly bright, his cheeks flushed, and Christian felt pride at having been the cause of this.

"Christian... Stop!" Olli sounded strangely insecure, and Christian made an inquiring noise, keeping his mouth around the head of Olli's erection. "Seriously, stop a minute. I... Would you..."

Christian sat up, looked at him properly and said, honestly: "Anything. You just have to ask."

He felt himself blush, which was weird considering what he'd been doing just moments ago, but Olli was looking at him wide-eyed, his fingers gentle on the side of Christian's face for a moment. Then he grinned, widely, breaking what had threatened to turn much too serious: "In that case - dearest Christian, would you ride me?"

A new wave of arousal shot through Christian at those blunt words and the mental image they created. He just nodded dumbly, and Olli scrambled backwards on the couch with such haste that Christian couldn't help but laugh as he sprinted to get supplies from his bedroom. Amusement died away when he returned and saw Olli waiting for him, palming his cock lazily. Christian tossed him condom and lube and then joined him on the couch, straddling him.

After a passionate kiss Olli poured lube over his fingers and reached down to stroke the crease of Christian's ass. The intrusion of the first finger made Christian bury his face against Olli's shoulder, pushing back into the insistent pressure. They hadn't done this much either, but it was just something else Olli brought out in Christian.

"Not a second too soon," Olli murmured into his ear when they had reached three fingers, and Christian could only agree, although he was slightly nervous as to the logistics. But as always Olli's smile and the confident way with which he used one hand to hold his slick cock and rested the other on Christian's hip to guide him downwards made all embarrassment disappear.

"Holy shit!" Christian grinned at the look of awe on Olli's face and moved experimentally, balancing himself against Olli's chest. Hot pleasure sparked through him, reviving his flagging erection, and he repeated the motion. It was an amazing feeling, and Christian started to lose himself in it. Then...

"Whoa!" The startled exclamation broke the mood abruptly. Christian blushed fiercely and managed to disentangle himself from Olli in record time. Judith considerately turned her back to them, but Christian clearly saw her shoulders shake in suppressed amusement. Not that he could blame her - her reaction was a lot more graceful than his had been when walking in on Olli and Timo.

The next day Judith instituted a new rule: The couch was a sex-free zone. "As is the table, guys. It should be obvious, seeing that we EAT there, but who knows with you two..."

Christian caught Olli give the formerly innocent piece of furniture a considering glance and grinned. Who knew, indeed.


End file.
